Decia Alynd
Decia Alynd was a down on her luck orphan on Cardassia Prime who has resorted to demoralizing efforts in the past to try and get by. After running into Duras Venik at Lucky Stars she started to turn her life around and is becoming a kid again. Background Information Born to parents Lena Alynd (2371-2399) and Cori Dular (2354) on Chin'toka III which is known to be one of the more run down colony's. She has never met her farther, nor does she know who he is. Her mother conceived Decia after being with Cori for a couple nights. Decia had medical complications when she was born because of her mothers drug use during her pregnancy. These complications kept her in a hospital for some time which caused her to become a ward of state when she was five years old. Once recovered from the troublesome issues, she ran away from foster homes not only because of the cruelty found there but her fear of having to join the military when she was 15 to pay back her debts. In 2403, she was discovered by Duras Venik and helped. His family paid off her debt to the state in exchange for promises she will finish her GED and work off some of the debt via a position at SiiSii Darin's. It is unknown what Decia's position is in current/future plots and a mirror universe counterpart has never been previously referenced. Personal Life Decia has come across a lot of unsavory people in her time and was molested as a young child in her foster care. She has never had a boyfriend as much as a 'sugar daddy' whom she resided with for some time for shelter and food. Decia has been intimate with four men, two against her will and two using sex as a means to an end. If she has the choice she does not like it due to personal experiences. She referenced as once being pregnant but having an abortion. Tret Venik (2404-Current): Having met her secret boyfriend after living in his house. She was receiving help from his family and eventually got into a relationship with him; however they have yet to come clean about their feelings to the family. Education and Career When she ran away she left school with only ten leaving her with a Grade 7 education. She spent the first couple of years on the streets of Chin'toka III stealing for a living before getting enough to make it to Prime. While there, she worked as a street person for about 6 months before experiencing another rape. Unable to cope she faked an ID and started working for Lucky Stars or finding individual men to look after her. In 2403, her fake ID was discovered and is currently being helped by Duras Venik She will graduate with her GED in June of 2405 and has been taking dance classes in hopes of becoming a ballerina. 1 Decia Alynd Category:Cardassian Union Category:Cardassian Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:June Category:2389 Category:All Characters